Jennifer
by maroom
Summary: Es una histiria entre una chica llamada Jennifer Garcia y Draco malfoy. Ella tiene 16 años y el 21. Ella hace de todo para poder estar cerca de el hasta algo que fue inesperado para todos que ella lo lograce, por el.
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno este es mi primer Fic. Espero que les guste. no se apega mucho a los que es la historia de hermione y draco, quise cambiar los personajes e invente a una chica que no aparece en el libro esta absolutamente creada por mi. Es una histria romantica entre esta chica, creada po mi, y Draco Malfoy. si ay algo que no les gusta o quieren agregar alguna cosa solo avisenme dejando reviews. Espero que la historia les traiga, subire mas capitulos en cuanto pueda. **

**Besos! Maroom :D  
**

-1-

Mis padres de nuevo discutían, ya se estaba volviendo un vicio esto de las peleas. Me daban pena y ardor, ya me cansaba de oírlos discutir, porque el motivo de esa discusión no era nada más que por un solo tema: el dinero. En mi casa era un dilema, por todo…

Mis padres no tenían suficiente plata, y hacían lo imposible para que a nosotros no nos faltara nada, yo y mis hermanos, por supuesto, mi hermano menor, Lucas y mi hermana la del medio, Estefania. Lucas tenía apenas 7 años y Estefania tiene 10, yo tengo 16 años, ya una adolescente madura y bien puesta, al menos eso creía yo.

Suficientemente grande como para darme cuenta de lo que en mí casa ocurría. Mi mama se llama María del Carmen, más conocida como carmen, era una mujer decisiva, impulsiva y muy franca, por eso siempre se pelea con mi papa, Mauricio García, también un hombre de carácter al hablar o discutir.

Estaba sentada en el sofá con Estefania al lado jugando a unos jueguitos raros, Lucas estaba en su habitación mirando televisión, lo que mas le agradaba, yo estaba tratando de concentrarme en un libro muy interesante pero no podía lograrlo porque los abominables gritos me lo impedían, trate de meterme en las palabras del libro y dejarme llevar por la imaginación, y lo logre hasta que mama apareció en la sala agarrando su bolso de mano.

Nos dirigió una mirada muy perversa, estaba enojada y la entendía porque después de discutir quedas con bronca y muy frustrado.

Yo me quede atónita, con el libro entrecerrado deje el dedo justo en la pagina en donde me quede para no perderme en la historia, dio unos pasos hasta la puerta la abrió la cerro muy fuerte que hasta mis ojos rebotaron de el susto.

Estefania dejo de jugar al jueguito y lo dejo sobre la pequeña mesa que estaba allí cerca, se levanto subió las escaleras, y calcule que era para ir a su cuarto, y no estaba equivocada se escucho la puerta abrirse y cerrarse, eso lo decía todo.

Ahora me había quedado sola con el libro en la mano, no tuve muchos ánimos como para continuar leyéndolo así que coloque un papelito de una envoltura de caramelo y lo puse como señalado.

Me apoye en el respaldar de la sillón y mi manos estaban juntas en mis piernas.

Me preguntaba como estaba mi papa, suspire pensando en el y me dio el impulso decir a ver que tal estaba, pero no lo hice.

Me levante del sillón y fui a ver que estaba haciendo, me acerque cautelosa, habían discutido en la cocina donde estaba la mesa donde cenábamos todas las noches las exquisiteces que mama nos preparaba, allí estaba el sentado en una silla con los codos apoyados en la mesa amarrándose la cabeza agachas estaba, me daba pena, no podía verlo así, verlos así, pero de mi mama no se sabia nada, salio de la casa y ni "chau" dijo. No pude descifrar si estaba mal o si estaba bien, lo que si pude sacar de esta historia es que terminaron muy mal, demasiado mal.

Termine de ver a mi papa en su momento crucial y me fui a mi habitación, como hace rato Estefania lo hizo.

Abrí la puerta y la cerré con mucha flojera, no tenia ganas de nada me tire a la cama abrace a la almohada y me quede pensando.

"no se que pase con esto ahora, pero tengo un mal presentimiento de que algo va a pasar", y diciendo estas palabras me dormí y entre en un profundo sueño.

Dormí profundamente iba a la mitad de un sueño que ahora no recuerdo, fue interrumpido por mi papa que entro en la habitación a hurtadillas, sin que yo me diera cuenta, cada vez que sentía la presencia de un intruso en mi habitación siempre despertaba, era instinto. Mauricio se sorprendió de que yo no despertara entonces se acerco hasta mi y movió con delicadeza mi hombro, yo desperté de inmediato. La habitación estaba iluminada, lo cual pensé que al entrar encendió la luz. Molesto a mis ojos esa luz luminosa lo que me llevo a cerrar un poco los ojos hasta achinarlos.

Mire a mi papa que se encontraba a mi lado, agachado para poder mirarme y decirme:

-tu madre y yo queremos hablarte a ti y a tus hermanos, no esta esperando abajo, vamos-

Sin mas que decir se levanto y se fue de la habitación, yo me levante y aun seguía dormida, mis pies apenas pisaron el suelo y mi cuerpo se tambaleo hacia un costado, no deje que me detuviera y seguí caminando, hasta el baño me lave un poco la cara hasta parecer un poco normal y baje las escaleras para ver que era lo que mis padres querían informarme.

Mi padre estaba parado al lado del sofá con una mano en la cintura y la otra en el respaldar del enorme sillón, su cara era de preocupación y hasta podría decir que parecía asustado, mi mama se encontraba sentada en el sillón con mi papa al lado, miraba como bajaba las escaleras, su cara se tornaba mas tranquila de lo común.

Estaban mis hermanos presentes, Estefania y Lucas, ellos no presentaban ningún sentimiento, estaban neutros. A si que no me preocupe demasiado por ellos.

Me senté en uno de los sillones individuales, el que estaba más cerca de mi mama.

Los mire tranquila y sin ponerme a pensar en locuras, respire y estuve dispuesta a escuchar lo que quisiera decirme.

Mi mama cortó el silencio que nos opacaba.

-bueno, nosotros les queremos decir por lo que estamos pasando, ahí una crisis económica en nuestra familia-eso ya lo sabia, quería que fuera más directa-con su padre lo soluciamos y ya estamos apunto de salir de este problema-genial, esbocé una sonrisa triunfante, mi papa no hizo lo mismo y mama tampoco, tenían cara trágica, mas que de contentos-nosotros tenemos deudas con la compra de la casa, y si la terminamos de pagar nos tendremos que ir, ya saben venderla-mi cara no fue de sorpresa la sonrisa que tenia ya no la tenia-nos mudaremos pero no nos quedaremos en esta zona-ya no entendía nada-miren chicos, nos mudaremos a un lugar que ustedes no conocen, que yo afortunadamente si conozco, mi prima nos va a hospedar en su casa, es bastante amplia y acogedora, y no tenia problemas, por favor comprendan-

No termine de entender, un lugar que no conocíamos y ella si, era raro, y que la prima de mi mama nos hospedara en su casa también, ¿desde cuando mi mama tuvo una prima?, todo era confuso.

-mama, no entiendo, ¿desde cuando tienes una prima? ¿Cuál es ese lugar? No te hagas la misteriosa y dínoslo de una vez- ya perdiendo la paciencia.

-es un lugar mágico, donde ahí brujas, brujos de todos los tipos-

Esto era sumamente extraño. La única vez que vi una bruja fue cuando me disfrace de una y la fotografía no me trae muy agradables recuerdo.

-mama, no estamos en un cuento estamos en la vida real, común y corriente, especifícate bien- ya estaba perdiendo la cabeza, mi madre no podía inventar esas cosas, era algo absurdo.

-hija no estoy diciendo locuras y mucho menos son mentiras, ese mundo existe, lo creas o no, ay vive una prima mía, no nos llevamos mucho pero hasta hace unos días me envío una carta en donde preguntaba como andaba si tenia hijos, si bien la deje de ver hace varios años, en realidad desde que tengo 6 años, muy chica ¿cierto?- esto ultimo lo dijo sonriendo.

-mama, esto ¿es verdad? ¿Vamos a tener que vivir en ese extraño mundo, que ni siquiera conocemos, a exponernos en un lugar sumamente extraño?-dije arqueando las cejas y abriendo los ojos y me exprese en tono sorpresivo y muy enojada.

-no es eso hija, mira nosotros somos un familia a la nunca le han ofrecido ayuda y esta es una oportunidad única para nosotros, compréndenos ya nos acostumbraremos a ese lugar-

Por alguna razón me tumbe en el sillón aceptando lo que mi mama me decía. No podía empezar una discusión y tampoco encapricharme por quedarme aquí, si igual no tengo a nadie "importante", ninguna amistad leal ni algún chico que merezca mi corazón.

-me rindo mama, tienes razón los comprendo y acepto a irme de aquí-

Mi padre ni dijo, solamente se acerco a mí con una sonrisa confortante y me acaricio en pelo en forma de agradecimiento, pero no entono ninguna palabra. En cambio mi madre me dio las gracias y acaricio una de mis mejillas, el calor de la mano de mi mama hizo que lanzara una sonrisa de alegría.


	2. Chapter 2

**Buneo aca esta el segundo capituloo... :D**

-2-

-¿bien madre adonde ay que ir para llegar a ese lugar?- le preguntaba yo mientras ella me ayudaba a empacar el vestuario que me iba a llevar.

-ella me dijo que nos iba a venir a buscar ¿como? No se-

-no dijo a que hora al menos-

-si a las 3 de la tarde, es temprano, pensé en un horario más tardío-

Terminamos la conversación y toda esa tarde estuvimos impregnados en dejar la casa limpia y ordenada para los nuevos clientes y dueños de esta casa.

Me costaba dejarla, pase allí inolvidables momentos desde que nací, era muy duro y casi deje salir una lagrima pero hice un innumerable esfuerzo por parecer fuerte…

Mis hermanos, no los mencione en todo el relato. Igual no ay mucho que decir de ellos, les agrado la idea debido a que es un lugar como en los cuentos y no dudaron un instante en aceptar. Luca al oír tremendas historias de mi madre sobre esa escuela para magos se volvía loco, al igual que Estefania, yo sabia que a ellos les iba a agradar ese lugar hasta se iban a acostumbrar mucho mas antes que yo, de eso no había duda.

Ay que admitir que son niños todavía y que cualquier cosa les viene bien.

Nos quedamos en el living esperando a que vinieran a buscarnos, teníamos todas las valijas en mano papa y mama estaban sentados en el sillón grande y yo en uno de los individuales esperando como ellos como todos, Estefania estaba sentada al lado mío, no le gustaba sentarse en los sillones en cambio Lucas si estaba sentado en el sillón grande enfrente de mama y papa.

El silencio invadió la sala, para pasar el rato mire hacia la chimenea y me puse a pensar en como seria ese lugar, el lugar del que mama había hablado, pero especialmente pensaba en la escuela, empezar otra escuela y para colmo no conocía a nadie, nuevas materias nuevos profesores, todo nuevo a partir de ahora.

En mis pensamientos volvía a la realidad, y tenia en frente a la chimenea que no estaba encendida, mire fijamente sentía que algo iba a aparecer en cualquier momento y estaba en lo cierto. En un dos por tres un polvo extraño inundo la sala y lo único que pude percatar fue la silueta de dos personas.

-hola-dijo una de esas personas con un tono simpático, era la voz de una mujer-¿Cómo están?-

De repente en polvo se desvaneció dejando ver a una personas paradas al lado de la chimenea, el señor que acompañaba a la señora era alto pelirrojo con unas pecas en la cara una nariz bastante distinguida unos pantalones marrones y una camisa blanca con una chaqueta marrón, un tanto presentable unos ojos color marrones claros. La señora presentaba una pollera verde con flecos y una remera color carmesí, con un chal alrededor de ella color marrón clarito, su pelo era de color del de su acompañante y sus ojos eran marrones en un tono oscuro.

Mi mama se acerco a esa mujer mientras que yo y Estefania nos acercábamos a ellos, eran raros pero por desconfianza no me atreví a saludarlos.

-prima ¿eres tu?- mi madre sonaba trágica y sorprendida.

-si carmen, mírate tu estas hermosa- las dos mujeres se abrazaron después de tantos años y tanto tiempo sin verse, era muy emotiva la escena, tan emotiva que mi rostro se ilumino con una sonrisa.

-¿bueno preparados para irnos?- dijo la señora echándonos una miradita a cada uno.

-¿no quieres que te presente a mi familia primero?

-ay tiempo de sobra para presentarnos, primero ay que llegar a casa-

-como tú quieras prima-

-entonces nos dividiremos en grupos- el señor empezó a tomar el mando de la situación- yo iré primero con los señores-por señores se refirió a mis padres-y tu querida encárgate de los niño-y por niños se refería a mi y a mis hermanos.

-esta bien querido- la mujer asintió después de decir estas palabras y se acerco a nosotros.

El señor se acerco a mis padres estos agarraron sus maletas llevaban dos maletas cada unos.

-¿están listos?- pregunto el señor a mis padres.

-si-estos respondieron a coro.

-nos vemos allá hijos-nos dijo mama.

Le sonreí gustosa, y con un poco de miedo.

El señor tiro polvo al suelo y por arte de magia ni mama ni papa estaban presentes solo quedábamos Estefania y Lucas que no entendían nada al igual que yo, me atreví a hablar con la señora y preguntarle:

-¿Cómo se tele transportan de acá hasta allá?-

Mis hermanos me miraron fijo lo cual me intimido un poco. La señora se dio vuelta me miro y con una sonrisa amable me respondió:

-es polvo flu, con ese polvo podemos ir a todos lado, pero ay que usarlo con cautela y no abusar de el-

Yo le sonreí tímidamente y con los ojos analizaba todo su cuerpo hasta la expresión de su rostro.

-gracias-

-de nada-

Si bien sabia que con ese polvo nos íbamos a tele transportar, y no me caía muy bien. Daba mucho miedo la sensación de transportarnos con polvo. Me puse nerviosa, yo soy tan frágil que temía que algo me pasara.

-bien chico, creo que los demás ya llegaron, prepárense y agarren todas sus cosas, no hace falta que las levanten-esto lo dijo por los mas pequeños-solo agarrenlas ¿si?

Agarre mis cosas, es decir una maleta y una mochica con pocas cosas, solo las necesarias.

La señora se puse en posición, y como el señor lo había echo dijo unas palabras extrañas y lanzo el polvo hacia el suelo y desaparecimos.

¿Cómo se siente?

Raro sumamente raro. Es una mezcla entre un cosquilleo en el estomago y nauseas, que asco.

Aparecimos parados al lado de una chimenea encendida que emanaba un calor muy lindo, era época fría, muy fría.

Gire mis vista hacia mis hermanos para ver como estaban ellos pero se encontraban bien, estaban abrazados a mama y a papa, la señora y el señor se quedaron mirando el espectáculo que les brindaban mis padres y mis hermanos.

Una vez acabado el espectáculo mi madre, se acerco a su prima y nos empezó a presenta.

-bueno prima te voy a presentar a mi familia- la señora presto atención, me señalo a mi primero, asíque yo iba a ser la primer-ella es mi hija mayor, Jenifer, tiene 16 años-

Si tengo 16 años soy un poco alta tengo ojos marrones y pelo ondulado negro, eso es lo único que ay que saber de mi- es el mi marido, Mauricio y ellos mis hijos Estefania de 10 años y Lucas de 8-

-vaya prima has hecho una linda familia- dijo mirándonos a todos.

-si y estoy muy feliz-

-por supuesto que ay que estarlo-su tono de voz me pareció muy gracioso-ahora me presento yo y a mi marido-se percato de que mi mama se había olvidado de decirnos el nombre y papa no le corrigió ese error-me llamo Molly Weasley y mi marido Arthur Weasley, tenemos 7 hijos se llaman Bill, Charlie, Percy, tenemos dos gemelos Fred y George, Ron y Ginny, que es la mas pequeña-

-prima tu has hecho una gran familia también, ¿pero crees que en esta casa entraremos todos?-

-claro que si, además Bill, Charlie y Percy no viven mas acá, ya son adultos-

-pues me alegro, parece una casa muy cómoda- dijo mi mama mirando hacia todas partes-

-pues lo es, ¿Qué dicen si les mostramos las habitaciones?-

-Me parece espectacular-dijo mi madre, cada uno agarro su maleta y seguimos a la señora Molly, ahora le podía decir así en vez de señora, el señor Arthur se fue caminando en una dirección que no alcance a ver.

Subimos las escaleras y vaya si lo hicimos, eran tan largas, parecían interminables, llegamos a un pasillo en donde daban a las habitaciones.

-bien, los padres duermen en una habitación- y les señalo la habitación,

A Estefania le indico la del al lado de mis padres y a Lucas la de al lado de Estefania a mi una de las ultimas habitaciones de enfrente a las de mi padres y hermanos.

Cada uno se metió en su habitación, mama les ofreció ayuda a los más pequeños y a mi no, eso me hizo sentir un poco mal.

Entre en mi habitación y me puse a organizar las ropas en los cajones, a partir de ahora mi vida va a cambiar y mucho, ya dio un giro de 360 grados, ahora solo faltaba la escuela, y wow otra etapa superada.


	3. Chapter 3

-3-

Había pasado una semana de estar en esta casa, para mi aun extraña por eso no era apropiado decirle "mi casa".

Habíamos conocido a los hijos de la familia Weasley. Ron Weasley, que es muy simpático y algo torpe, se parece a su padre en aspecto físico el pelo pelirrojo no tiene tantas pecas sus ojos son de color pardos, muy lindos debo admitir, y tiene 20 años. Esta de novio Hermione Granger, que era su mejor amiga, según me dijeron ellos.

También estaba Ginny Weasley, una chica simpática y linda, tiene el cabello de color marrón salteándose la tradición del color rojo en su familia, sus ojos son de colores marrones claro, muy lindos, tiene 18 años, una chica joven. Harry Potter, es novio es Ginny y según me contaron es el que salvo al mundo mágico de un hombre lleno de maldad que quería gobernar el mundo y matarlo a el. Esta historia a mis hermanos les parecía que les contaban un cuento antes de irse a dormir.

A Fred y a los demás no los pudimos conocer. Los más grandes están viviendo afuera según tengo entendido Bill trabaja en el banco de los magos en Egipto Gringotts. Y se fue hace bastante tiempo, yo no entiendo como alguien puede estar tan lejos de su familia. Charlie cría dragones en Rumania, criar dragones, eso me sorprendió bastante…ojala en la vida no me cruce a ningún dragón. Percy es asistente del propio ministro de magia, Fred y George, después de cumplir su mayoría de edad, abrieron una tienda de bromas "Sortilegios Weasley", quiero conocer esa tienda, debe ser muy divertida y todas las bromas habidas y por haber, genial. Me entretuve con ese pensamiento bastante rato. Mi mama acompaño al mercado a la señora Molly y el señor Arthur estaba trabajando en el ministerio de magia, si el trabaja ay, no se de que trabaja específicamente, no me lo dijeron. El Ministerio se encarga de regular todos los aspectos de la sociedad de los magos, incluyendo la educación, jurisprudencia y economía; eso me dijeron.

Harry se encontraba con Ginny en el living yo los miraba desde la cocina estaba parada al lado del lava platos con una mano apoyada en la mesada. Era tan lindo verlos juntos, se Harry tenia la tenia a ella abrazada a el con su cabeza en su pecho, ella levantaba la mirada para dale un pequeño beso, y el le decía unas palabras que mi oído no captaba pero los de ella si y sus palabras la hacían sonreír, y a mi también, se querían un montón y se notaba mucho.

Ron estaba con Hermione en su habitación. Estefania y Lucas cada uno en su habitación. Y yo aburrida, como nunca. Hacia frío ese día, estaba casi nevando. La señora Molly y mama se fueron temprano y parecía que se habían ido hace años.

Mama ayer en la cena saco el tema de la escuela de magia, yo no me pude quejar, en fin era menor para levantar cargos contra mis padres por querer inscribirme en una escuela.

Le pregunto a Molly cuando podría inscribirnos.

-pues puedes ir mañana dentro de una semana, si bien no tiene que llegar septiembre-esto lo dijo con un poco de comida en la boca, luego de tragar siguió-el primero de septiembre los chicos tienen que tomar el Expreso Hogwarts, que es un tren que los lleva hasta la escuela-

Que bien tenía que tomar un tren para ir a la escuela.

-oh que bien-

-a Lucas lo podrás inscribir dentro de 2 años, la escuela no acepta chicos menores de 10 años-

Otra muy interesante noticia. Lucas tenía dos años sabáticos y yo solo un mes, que injusto.

-bueno inscribiremos solo a Jeni y a Estefi-dijo mi madre mirando a papa que estaba a su lado, estos sonrieron.

A lo largo de la reunión nadie hablo se escuchaban los ruidos de la comida en la boca y los tenedores y cuchillos chocar con la mesa. Hermione empezó a hablarme junto a ella estaba Ginny que también se unió a la conversación.

-¡Ey!-yo levante el rostro y enfrente estaba Hermione sonriendo, le devolví la sonrisa-¿Cómo estas?-

Yo me quede helada con el tenedor en el aire, lo baje y le respondí nerviosa pero amable.

-bien, bien y vos ¿Cómo estas?-

-todo bien, te vas a adaptar a la escuela, es muy buen colegio-

-eso espero yo-

-yo termine hace un año el colegio-corría mi mirada y mire fijamente a la vos que me había hablado y era la de Ginny.

-¿de verdad? Que suerte a mi me quedan años todavía- dije desesperanzada, y pensando en los largos años que me quedaban.

-si-

Eso fue toda la conversación que tuvimos. Mis padres estaban hablando con Molly y Arthur y Hermione y Ginny estaban hablando con Ron y Harry. Lucas estaba al lado mío y al lado de Lucas, Estefania.

Lucas tenia severos problemas para cortar la carne entonces me ofrecí para hacerlo, yo ya había terminado de comer y mucha hambre no tenia.

-¿queres que te corte la carne?-

-si, por favor-esa carita tan linda que tenia y tan especial me hacia hacer de todo, no se portaba mal nunca, nunca voy a oír alguna queja de el, era como un niño perfecto, tenia sus caprichos pero era todo un buen niño de 8 años.

Luego de cortarle la carne a Lucas me volví hacia mis padres, estaban tratando temas de trabajo y según mis oídos oyeron papa empezaría a trabajar en el Ministerio de magia con el Señor Wesley. Sabia que papa no podía estar sin hacer nada, asíque ay esta la prueba.

Bueno, la señora Molly quedo con mama en ir a acompañarla a inscribirnos a mí y a Estefania a esa escuela, no se que día van a ir.

Mis pensamientos dejaron de tener efecto en cuando vi por la ventana que mama se aproximaba con la señora Molly y llevaban unos bolsos bastante pesados.

Corrí hacia la puerta Harry y Ginny que se encontraban cerca se sorprendieron de verme pasar corriendo. La puerta se había abierto sola, sin que yo interviniera en abrirla y aparecieron mi mama y la señora Molly cargadas de bolsos pesados. Me acerque con buena intención.

-¿las ayudo?- mi madre me miro pidiendo auxilio y la señora Molly no dijo nada solo siguió caminando con los bolsos en la mano dirigiéndose hacia la cocina.

Ayude a mi mama a cargar los bolsos y los deje arriba de la mesa, no tuve el mínimo interés en saber que había en esos bolsos. Asíque solo me senté.

Al sentarme percate que faltaba la presencia de una persona y no eras de las que estaban presentes. Era de mi papa.

Fruncí el seño y mi cara era de preocupación.

-mama no he visto en todo el día a papa-

Mi mama estaba ayudando a la señora Molly a guardar las cosas que habían traído del mercado.

-si, es que se fue con el señor Arthur al trabajo, sabes que tu padre no puede estar sin hacer nada-

-¿ya hoy empezaba a trabajar?-dije sorprendida.

-si, quería empezar a trabajar lo antes posible. Ah hija mañana vamos al colegio con la señora Molly a inscribirte a ti y a tu hermana-se paro en frente mío dejando cosas sueltas en la mesa-era para que lo supieras-

Volvió a ordenar las cosas y yo me quede ay sentada sin decir ninguna palabra.

Después de todo ¿que era lo peor que podía tener esa escuela?

De todos modos me quedaban solo dos años de curdo asíque mucho no tenia por preocuparme. Estaba lista para lo que sea.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bueno primero que nada, queria hacer una aclaracion que al principio del fic no hice, Jennifer es una chica comun una muggle que se muda con la familia Weasly, la madre la quiere hacerla entrar en el coleguio de Howarts ay es donde se encuentra con Draco, en este capi aparece Draco, pero hace una aparicon rapida y les va a sorprender bastante un detalle que puse espero que lo capten, jejeje tambien Draco es una persona diferente a la de antes hasta se habla con Harry, Hermione y Ron, van a estar tambien los mortifagos, ya van a hacer una aparicion y el tema de la historia son justamente ellos, lo unico que puedo decir es eso, si puedo les adelantare algo en el prox capi. ojala les este agradando la historia, prometo terminarla. **

**Maroom =D  
**

-4-

Era una mañana fría y mi mama me levanto de la cama muy temprano, estaba tan dormida que no recuerdo la hora. Me puse de pie, y mi mama me dijo que me cambiara enseguida que ya había ido a hablar a la escuela y que estaba inscrita. Hice una carita medio de no entender nada. Si me había despertado solo para decirme eso iba a perder su tiempo porque yo iba a volver a la cama a seguir descansando.

Pero en mi camino mi mama me detuvo y con ojos muy serios me dijo.

-esto no es una broma hija. Te inscribí y me dieron la lista de materiales para comprar las cosas, necesitas una varita, y un par de cosas mas, las compraremos hoy mismo y ahora mismo, asíque vístete que nos vamos con Molly a comprar las cosas-

El tono de mi mama sonó a "obedece niña" y yo obedecí. Me cambie lo mas rápido que pude y baje, obviamente mi mama ya había bajado mucho antes que yo.

Me ate una el pelo y me hice una cola de caballo. Me quedaba bien sin duda.

Baje y desayune con tranquilidad. En realidad todos estábamos tranquilos, los chicos comían una tostada bien calladitos y nadie mas abrió la boca ni para respirar.

Cuando terminaron todos de desayunar mi mama se levanto y me aventó una mirada de disimulo frente a los demás y esa mirada me indico que debía pararme para irnos, la señora Molly termino de juntar la mesa mientras yo me acercaba a la puerta en el living estaban Harry y Ron, con ellos todo va bien pero ni siquiera me hablan como lo hacen Hermione y Ginny ellas son mas abiertas en cambio ello ni me saludan, estuve para en frente de ellos al menos 5 minutos y ni se percataron de mi presencia. Eso me dolió, porque yo quería caerles bien a todos, creo que por mi optimismo soy una buena persona, al menos eso creo yo, no se como los demás me ven por fuera, capas que me encuentran algún defecto y yo no lo se.

-hija vamos-la vos de mi mama hizo que mis pensamientos se fueran de la cabeza y me centre en lo que tenia que hacer.

-si mama-

-muy bien, vamos-se oyó a la decir a la señora Molly que nos acompañaba también.

De lejos Hermione y Ginny se acercaron antes de que nos fuéramos.

-¿A dónde van?-pregunto curiosa la vos de Hermione.

-a comprarles los útiles que tienen que llevar las chicas- en ese momento me percate de la presencia de mi hermana que también iba- ¿Por qué lo preguntan?-

-porque las queremos acompañar ¿podemos?-

-si, claro-

Y dicho esto todos nos pusimos los dichosos abrigos y nos fuimos.

Me abrigue bastante, me puse tantos abrigos posibles. No podía hacer tanto frío. Nos paramos en la puerta y Hermione insinúo por el medio en el que íbamos a viajar. Mediante los polvo flu.

-iremos al callejón diagon ¿verdad? –

-si Hermione-respondió la señora Molly.

-que bien, entonces usaremos los polvos flu-

-¡exacto!-

La señora saco los mágicos polvos flu y nos preparamos todos, tiritando del frío. Desaparecimos del lugar descampado del frente de la casa y aparecimos en un callejón todo sucio y de ladrillos. Al parecer era un pasillos que nos guiaba a algún lugar, al final de ese pasillo se veía pasar a mucha gente algunas corriendo otras caminando tranquilamente.

-vengan síganme-dijo la señora Molly poniéndose en frente para que la sigamos.

Atrás de ella iban Hermione y Ginny detrás de ella Estefania con mi madre y yo en lo último de la fila.

Salimos todos del pasillo y la cantidad de gente era impresionante. Me emociono ver unas tiendas en donde vendían lechuzas, de todos los tamaños y de todos los colores. Vi el titulo del local "El emporio de las lechuzas", una pequeña sonrisa se escapo de mi boca. Seguimos caminando y yo por supuesto seguía mirando toso a mi alrededor; lo que me molestaba era que las personas cada vez que pasaban te empujaban hasta hacerte caer, por suerte yo no me caí ninguna vez, pero daba la ocasión para decirles algunas palabritas.

Una persona me empujo y no vi en que dirección iban los demás y los perdí de vista, lo único que me faltaba era perderlos de vista. Seguí en dirección recta hasta que los vi parados y corría hacia ello. Me preguntaba porque estaban parados.

-bueno querido sabes cuando quieras puedes venir con tu madre a comer a casa-

Me acerque mas al oír estas palabras de que provenían de la señora Molly; quería saber a quien se las dirigía y vi a un muchacho alto con traje pero sin corbata de pelo rubio y ojos claros hablando con la señora Molly.

-si cuando pueda estaremos por allá, además tenemos que hablar varios temas con Ron y Harry-

-¿es sobre los mortifagos?-pregunto intrigante Hermione.

-si es sobre ellos-

-¿es muy grave el asunto?-

-para no mentirte Granger, si-

¿Quienes eran los "mortifagos"? ¿Quién era ese chico extraño con que se habían encontrado? Era obvio que lo conocían. Mi mama estaba callada, era la primera vez que no se integraba a una conversación. La señora Molly nos miro a mi mama a mí y a mi hermana, luego miro al muchacho y ocurrió lo que nunca hubiese deseado en mi vida.

-Draco te presento a mi prima y a sus hijas- señalo a mi mama y a Estefania-ella se llama María del Carmen, le decimos carmen y su hija Estefania, el es Draco- miro a mi mama diciendo esto ultimo.

-un gusto en conocerlas, soy Draco-le tendió la mano a mi mama y yo me cruce de piernas jugando.

-un gusto también- le dijo mi mama.

-Y ella es la hija mayor-se me paro el mundo-se llama Jennifer.

-un gusto Jennifer-me tendió la mano.

Se la tendí también.

-un gusto también- le dije nerviosa como nunca me sentí en mi vida.

Todos no presentamos volví a mi lugar y seguimos caminando luego de que los demás se despidieran de Draco.

Tuve la sensación de darme vuelta a ver que tal caminaba y lo hice, camina de manera recta y normal como todo un hombre, deje que el viento alborotara mis pelos hasta casi despeinarlo, escuche mi nombre gritar sin darme vuelta sabia mi mama, lo mire hasta que se hizo pequeño y su imagen se distorsionara. Di media vuelta metí las manos en los bolsillos de la campera agache la mirada y camine hasta donde estaban mi madre y los demás.

Al llegar al encuentro la señora nos hizo saber que íbamos a comprar primero y eso serian las varitas.

Entramos a un local que tenía olor a viejo, no había nadie quien atendiera la tienda.

-hola-dijo la señora Molly buscando alguna presencia en el lugar.

De pronto todos entramos en silencio y el nerviosismo llego de vuelta. Tenia miedo y lo disimulaba bastante bien, podía aparecer cualquier cosa y no sabíamos que.

Hasta que de pronto y de la nada apareció una voz de un hombre.

-¿Qué necesitan?-

Todo dimos un salto del susto.

-varitas para estas dos chicas-la señora Molly nos señalo a mi y a Estefania.

El hombre agarro sus lentes los bajo hasta la altura de la nariz levanto las cejas y nos miro enteras a las dos. Yo me sentí incomoda no me gustaba que me miraran y sobre todo si era un desconocido, mire a Estefania y ella estaba sonriendo, siempre sonreía.

-si ay varitas para las chicas, solo esperen unos minutos- dijo el hombre levantándose los lentes.

Nos izo esperar un buen rato. En ese buen rato me entretuve mirando algunas cosas que dejo arriba de un pequeño escritorio lo observaba desde lejos, iba a quedar muy mal estar mirando cosas de una persona a la que no conocía, asíque me aguante las ganas…

**continuara...perdon que lo deje aca pero es que sin querer lo alarge mucho...la otra parte si lo termiino lo subo mañana...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Perfecto! aca esta la segunda parte del aterior capi...bueno espero que les ya gustado y subire pronto muchos mas...**

**besos... marrom =D  
**

-5-

-bien aquí ay dos varitas para las dos damitas-el hombre apareció de la nada, me asusto, al menos a mi.

La señora Molly agarro las varitas sosteniéndolas una en cara mano y nos mostró a las dos las varitas. Nosotras agarramos una cada una yo la inspeccione como si fuera un objeto raro. Era de color marrón y delgado y yo lo estaba sosteniendo en mis manos, sentí algo extraño en todo el cuerpo, nunca había sentido algo así me vibraba todo el cuerpo. La mire a mi hermana para ver si a ella le pasaba lo mismo pero su cara era neutra no dijo nada, así que no pude descifrar si le estaba pasando lo mismo que a mi. Así que me concentre en la varita, no tenia nada raro. Mire al hombre que nos lanzaba miradas curiosas mientras sostenía un pañuelo de tela en sus manos.

-¿vamos a comprar estas varitas?-dije rompiendo el silencio y dejando la varita en la pequeño escritorio que se encontraba en frente mío.

-si ustedes las desean no tengo problema alguno de vendérselas-dijo el hombre.

Estefania hizo lo mismo que yo, dejo la varita sobre el escritorio, e hizo una cara extraña no la pude ver ya que estaba de espaldas, pero lo presentía.

-vamos a comprar las varitas sin duda-dijo la señora Molly.

-como gusten-dijo el hombre.

Yo di tres pasos hacia atrás, mientras sentía la mirada penetrante de Hermione y Ginny. Pare y me quede derecha mire hacia ellas con la intención de hablar, pero sus miradas de confusión me pusieron tan nerviosa que me quede helada y no dije nada, voltee y mire al frente, prestaba atención a la señora Molly y al señor de la tienda nada mas.

Salimos de la tienda y ya afuera la señora Molly nos dijo que vayamos a comprar lo que nos faltaba.

Y eso fue justamente lo que hicimos fuimos a comprar los libros. Caminamos poco, por lo menos eso me pareció a mí. La tienda en donde compramos los libros era grañidísima, había libros de todos los tamaños de todos los temas, era espectacular. Había perdido nuevamente a los demás pero con la mirada los encontré en seguida. No quería ir con ellos así que confiada en que no los iba a perder de vista me entretuve mirando libro mientras la señora Molly me compraba los libros necesarios para la escuela. Había mucha gente ay dentro, supuse que era por lo rápido que empezaban las clases estampamos a mitad de agosto y en septiembre empezábamos, había padres con sus hijos esperando que los atendieran, niños mirando libros y todo tipo de personas, eche un leve suspiro me puse a ver títulos de libros varios de ellos estaban con un titulo extraño y por supuesto no me puse a leer ninguno solo los ojeaba para verlos, esa era mi manera rápida de ver un libro.

Lleve un largo tiempo entreteniéndome con los libros, para mi eran una diversión a imaginación abierta, me gustaba leer un libro e imaginar toda la historia, describir con mi mente como seria el lugar y en especial me gustaba describir a las personas que aparecen en el libro. Lastima que no tenia tiempo de leer alguno, eso me entristeció un poco.

Me puse a leer la contratapa de un libro y en cuanto empiezo a leer aparece la voz de mi mama gritando mi nombre. Levanto la miraba violentamente y dejo el libro en su lugar y me dirijo hacia fuera en donde se encontraban mi mama y Estefania, mire para la derecha y a mitad de camino se encontraban Hermione y Ginny y la señora Molly.

Nos acercamos a ellas.

-¿no ay que comprar nada más?-dije.

-no querida no ay que comprar nada mas, con esto se arreglan- me respondió la señora Molly con una enorme sonrisa, que obviamente le devolví.

Nos fuimos por donde vinimos, ya era de medio día calculaba que las alrededor de las 12.

Al entrar en la casa me encanto sentir la sensación de calor hogareño, estaba calentita la casa. Se mantenía a pesar del frío. Hermione y Ginny fueron a saludar a sus novios, Harry se encontraba en el living de la casa junto al fuego y Ron en la cocina fui directo hacia el living con la intención de sentarme en uno de los sillones, pero no pude estaban Harry y Ginny a los besos parados junto al fuego no me atreví a sentarme, sin darme cuanta me los quedo mirando Ginny estaba de espaldas y Harry de frente, me arrime solo unos pasos y Harry levanto la mirada y la clavo en mi.

No supe que hacer me sorprendí, mire para el costado y no pude evitar mirarlo, quería ir a mi habitación, y lo peor era que tenia que pasar por allí en cuanto lo ago Ginny se separa de Harry.

-amor voy a la cocina-y Ginny se va a la cocina justo cuando yo paso.

Iba caminado lentamente para que no se notara mi nerviosismo. Pero al pasar por al lado de Harry se me puso la piel de gallina y mientras subía las escaleras no pude evitar sentir que me miraba, fue horrible. Pero ya paso. Entre a mi habitación agitada, me acosté y abraza mi almohada, queriendo olvidar esa sensación de mirada que tenia en mi cuerpo, queriendo olvidar como me miraba mientras besaba a Ginny. Me relaje y me sentía mas tranquila. Me quede allí por largo rato, no llegue a dormirme y como me encontraba aburrida me senté en la cama mirando la ventana, me pare y camine hacia ella y mire desde lo lejos como Hermione jugaba con Ron, ella corría y el la atrapaba, típico jueguitos de enamorados, mi rostro de ilumino con una sonrisa. Harry se encontraba en un costado y Ginny no estaba, supuse que la estaba ayudando a la madre en la cocina. Me acerque mas a la ventana, lo vi a Harry, esta vez le preste mucha atención y era lindo, nunca me puse a mirarlo de verdad y llegue a esa conclusión. Lo miraba y lo miraba, me decía a mi misma que debía apartar la mirada de el. Pero no quería, nunca había estado tan cerca de un chico lindo como el. En un toque el gira su cabeza hacia arriba y me mira a mi, quise despegar la mirada de el, pero no podía, hasta que lo hice y que bien me sentí. El no podía ser tocado y mucho menos mirado, estaba comprometido y no era un chico libre, así que no podía.

Me senté en mi cama hasta la hora del almuerzo, y no baje hasta entonces.

Cuando lo hice ya no miraba a Harry a los ojos pero su mirada inquietante seguía siguiéndome y eso me causaba escalofríos.


	6. Chapter 6

**Tuve unos problemitas y no pude seguir escribiendo sorry. Aqui les dejo otra parte de mi historia. Tratare de subir mas en cuanto pueda y ya en el otro capi aparece Draco un adelantito no mas...jeje disfruten y espero que les este gustando. Nos vemos.**

-6-

Luego de casi tres semanas de vacaciones la hora de entrar al colegio llego. Esa misma tarde mi mama nos preparaba a mí y a Estefania, cuidaba que no nos faltara nada, nos decía que como estamos en un lugar nuevo un lugar desconocido, la escuela no la conocemos, tratemos de integrarnos y hacer amistades, eso especialmente lo decía por mí. Me molestaba que me dijera estas cosas, pero me tenía que aguantar todo lo que mi mama me decía.

Tenia que estar en el colegio todos lo días a excepción de los fines de semana, que volvía a casa, eso me hacia feliz.

Estuvimos toda la tarde hablando del colegio, Hermione y Ginny que eran más expertas porque habían cursado 7 años en el colegio. Pero ellas parecían no querer hablar del tema, les iba a preguntar que tal estaba pero en vez de tomarme el trabajo de hacerlo yo lo hizo mi mama.

-Hermione, Ginny ¿Qué tal elcolegioHogwarts?-

Hermione miro a mi mama extrañada y Ginny también lo hizo, luego se miraron para ver quien de las dos soltaba una palabra.

-eh bueno, es un lindo colegio, es muy acogedor y ay que tener cuidado con los profesores son medio estrictos y saber pasarla bien-dijo Hermione.

Ginny se tranquilizo y no dijo nada. Las palabras de la chica sonaron muy alentadoras para mi, en el fondo sabia que no les agradaba, pero aunque sea mostrar que les importo que si existo para ellas. Me puse de mal humor al pensar esto y me levante del sillón furiosa y me fui a mi cuarto. Al parecer la rutina de mía de todos los días era esa: levantarme de la cama ir al living y volver a mi cuarto, era muy aburrida rutina. Me acosté en la cama y no prendí la luz de la habitación, ya que quería estar un rato a obscuras. Pensaba y pensaba en las palabras tan frías de Hermione casi me puse a llorar pero ni iba a llorar por ese pequeño problema.

Acostada oí que mi golpeaban la puerta.

-adelante-dije sin pensar en quien podría ser.

-hija-inmediatamente supe que era mi madre-¿Cómo estas?-

-bien-dije con vos cortante.

-bueno hija, se que esto es difícil-me dijo sentándose al pie de la cama-pero entiende, se que no querías entrar en este colegio, y ya faltándote dos años para terminar, pero mira tienes a Hermione y a Ginny ellas te pueden ayudar en todo lo que no entiendas-

Al decir "Hermione y Ginny" sentí una opresión en el pecho.

Me incorpore para poder abrazar a mi mama, necesitaba hacerlo y lo hice.

-mama, se que es difícil esto, y voy a aceptar todo lo que digas que tenga que hacer, te lo prometo, no te voy a defraudar-

Estas palabras me salieron del alma, sin buscarla sin quererlo. Sabia que mi mama había venido en son de paz y hablar bien conmigo para que entendiera y lo hice, lo hice desde el principio, lastima que ella nunca me presto la atención que merecía como lo estaba haciendo ahora. Esa noche paso y todo siguió bien, ya sin ninguna protesta y yo seguía nerviosa por la nueva escuela.

Dormir la mitad de la noche, la otra mitad me preguntaba a mi misma preguntas que ni yo me podía responder.

Me levante con resaca, y me cambie con lo primero que vi. Baje a desayunar y me estaban esperando par desayunar.

Estaba nerviosa, por la escuela, era algo raro lo que sentía pero ya en si yo era extraña. Tome mi tasa de café con lentitud y deje la mitad de la segunda tostada, en conclusión no pude desayunar.

Estefania parecía no tener problema desayuno lo mas tranquila se comió casi 4 tostadas y se tomo dos tasas de chocolate. Y la veía tan pacifica desayunando que me daba envidia. Estuve mirando a todos lados hasta que mama dijo que no teníamos que ir. La señora Molly nos acompañaba, como siempre, yo creo que un futuro le vamos a tener que agradecer a esta señora por hacernos muchos favores, la admiro mucho.

Salimos bien abrigados hacia mucho frío y parecía que se iba a poner a nevar.

Con los mismos polvos flu nos transportamos hasta la estación de trenes muy aburrida para ser sincera. El tren era "El expreso de Hogwarts", deduje que lo llamaban así porque llevaban a los estudiantes a la escuela.

Todos nuestros empaques se lo dejamos a un señor que lo recogía y lo llevaba al tren. El señor me dio lastima ya estaba bastante grande para seguir trabajando y el pobre bien que lo hacia, ya a su edad no se puede hacer nada mas, pero con una sonrisa me dirigí hacia donde se encontraban Estefania mi mama y la señora Molly.

-bueno que decirles-empezaba el discurso de mi mama-que les vaya bien, hagan amigo nuevos, llévense bien con los profesores y nos veremos el fin de semana-

Estefania le dio un fuerte abrazo a mama y mientras esto ocurría me tendió un brazo a mi invitándome al abrazo acepte y las tres terminamos en un hermoso abrazo.

La señora Molly miraba como nosotras nos abrazábamos.

-tendría que estar también su padre, que lastima que no las puede despedir-

-pero mama es solo una semana que no nos vamos a ver, después estamos tres días con ustedes, eso es mucho-dije animándola un poco.

El tren hizo un chillido extraño que nos indicaba que debíamos subir al tren, con Estefania nos apuramos y corrimos a la puerta. Saludamos a nuestra madre y a la señora Molly y nos fuimos adentro del tren, una señora nos esperaba y nos paro a las dos. Con una sonrisa media falsa, que no era de fiar nos dijo.

-los chicos de primer curso pasan por acá-señalo la puerta derecha-y los cursos mas grandes por acá-esta vez señalo la puerta izquierda.

Agarre a mi hermanita de los hombros, tenia miedo que le hiciera algo, con todas las gallas le dije.

-pero somos hermanas ¿no ay excepciones?-

La señora me miro medio mal y me arrepentí de haber dicho lo que dije.

-no, no ay excepciones niña-

-esta bien, gracias-

Me agache para quedar a la altura de mi hermana y le dije.

-vamos a tener que separarnos Teffi, nos cruzamos al bajar, cuando llegamos a la escuela, ¿si?-

Estefania asintió con la cabeza y se fue para la puerta que dijeron mientras que yo me dirigía hacia la puerta que me correspondía. Estaba nerviosa porque ay me iba encontrar con muchos chicos de mi edad, y no es que nunca hubiese visto pero estos eran distintos. Abrí la puerta y lo primero que me atravesó por el frente era una bola de papel grande y valla que me asuste uno de los chicos se paro y me miro de arriba abajo, yo pensaba en que se creía y segundo en porque me miraba así, era alto de pelo coto y negro y unos ojos verdes intensos.

-disculpa no fue nuestra intención-

Al oír que se disculpo me pareció respetuoso.

-esta bien acepto tus disculpas-

El chico sin mas que decir se fue a sentar adonde estaba sentado y yo buscaba un asiento en donde sentarme. Hasta que encontré uno que estaba desocupado.

Y me senté, no había nadie me puse cerca del vidrio para ver el paisaje que podía observar. Al arrancar el tren ya no veía mas a mama se encontraba lejos y no la pude seguir con la mirada. Abra pasado un rato en que yo me apoye en el vidrio con una mochila que me traje sobre mis piernas y mis manos apoyadas arriba de ella, cuado sentí que alguien estaba ay mirándome no hace mucho y eso mismo fue lo que me llevo a levantar la mirada y mirar hacia mi derecha, se encontraba una chica un poco alta de pelo lacio hasta los hombros de ojos negros y piel blanca como el papel con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-hola-dijo

Yo me incorpore y le dije-

-amm hola-nerviosa.

-te vi que subiste al tren y como no te conocí de que fueras de acá deduje que eres nueva ¿no es así?-

-si es así-al mirar que mostraba simpatía e interés seguí la conversación lo más tranquila-me llamo Jennifer ¿y vos?-

-me llamo Alaia, mucho gusto-

Era un nombre raro pero no hice ninguna cara mostrando una expresión de desprecio simplemente lo acepte.

-igual digo ¿quieres sentarte conmigo?-

-me gustaría mucho-

Y así fue se sentó justo en frente mío del otro lado de la ventana, mirando hacia ella.

Comenzamos a hablar y a conocernos mucho mas en profundidad me pregunto en que año estaba y yo le dije que es tercero y ella también esta en el mismo año, me entro una felicidad, alguien que recién conocía y ya era mi primer amiga.

Al seguir charlando no nos dimos cuenta que habíamos llegado a la escuela. Yo recordé que me iba a encontrar con mi hermana ya pensaba en como iba a estar ella, que habrá echo durante el viaje.

Le comente a Alaia lo de mi hermana y ella me acompaño a buscarla y en cuanto la encontramos estaba rodeada de chicas de su edad, yo sabia que mi hermana no se había olvidado de nuestro encuentro pero al verla tan feliz y rodeada de perdonas de su edad la deje con ellas. Alaia y yo nos dirigimos hacia el supuesto gran salón y por cierto ella miraba a los chico de Slytherin, que supuestamente eran los mas guapos de toda la escuela. La escuela se separaba en casa diferentes estaba Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff y Revenclaw, de por si no se porque separarlas en este estado, yo con Alaia estábamos en la casa de Gryffindor por suerte estábamos juntas, ella hace años que viene aquí y ya conoce todo para mi era algo nuevo, donde íbamos a convivir era una lugar sumamente antiguo, era una castillo de hace mucho años de por si era viejo pero acogedor…

**ok este es un capi bastante largo...continuaraa...jiji**


	7. Chapter 7

**Otro capi...en este si aparece draco...al fin llegamos hasta este episodio. Disfrutenlo...besoo...Maroom...**

-7-

Ya estaban pasando los días en el colegio y todo iba de maravillas, me llevaba cada día mejor con Alaia y mi hermana, mi hermana esta bien como esta la vi dos días seguidos cuando salía de las clases de la mañana y como vi que no me necesitaba la deje de ver, me la cruzaba un par de veces y le sonreía ella me devolvía la sonrisa.

Con Alaia hacíamos todo juntas no nos despegábamos para nada, ella obviamente me explicaba todo lo que me costaba aprender en la escuela, si no entendía me volvía a explicar era muy tierna y buena cuando aceptaba ayudarme con la escuela, no esta de mas decir que no me adapto a los profesores. Son estrictos y algunos generosos, pero ninguno es "bueno". La clase que no me gusta es pociones lo veo difícil, pero voy a hacer todo lo posible porque me agrade, las clases de hechicería me agradan son divertidas y muy entretenidas. La directora MinervaMcGonagall parece ser una persona de buen corazón pero cuando se trata de la escuela suele ser peligrosa, por lo que me dijo Alaia tengo que confiar en ella.

Era cuarto día de estar en la escuela y con Alaia decidimos, por esta vez tomarnos la tarde libre y hacer los deberes a la noche. Estábamos sentadas en el lago, cerca de un árbol permanecimos calladas durante unos minutos hasta que Alaia dijo:

-¿vos tenes novio?-

Me quede perpleja al escuchar decir eso a Alaia, tenia mi varita en la mano apunto de guardarla y la apreté con los puños buscando palabras coherentes para contestarle.

-no…no tengo ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-

-porque cada vez que digo que un chico me parece lindo vos nunca decís nada y no das tu opinión de que si es lindo o no-

-a no, no es que no soy de decir esas cosas, nunca tuve amigas que digan eso-

-bueno, pero empeza a decirlo así no me quedo sola diciéndolo-rió.

-esta bien me voy a acostumbrar a decirlo-

Justo pasaba el de Slytherin, el que me había tirado la bola de papel al entrar al tren antes de venir acá a la escuela.

-mira-dijo entusiasmada Alaia-ay esta Zack Butcher, ¿no es precioso?-

Lo mire una vez al pasar por enfrente de nosotras, venia hablando con unos amigos que lo seguían por atrás, quedaba como el líder de la escuela con sus seguidores.

Baje la mirada, y me ruborice un poco.

-si es lindo-

-viste lo dijiste, no pensé que seria rápido, pero lo dijiste-

-si, ni yo lo puedo creer-

-ahora lo tienes que empezar a decir seguido-a todo esto que dijo se pare y se sacudió la parte de atrás con una mano para sacarse toda la tierra y hojas secas que tenia en la parte de atrás, y yo veía como la tunica negra del uniforme se le volaba con el viento.

-si-

La seguí e hice lo mismo, me levante guarde mi varita en mi mochila y como acto seguido nos fuimos a adentro del colegio. Una ves adentro recorrimos un rato los pasillos buscando que hacer, porque estábamos mas que aburridas esa tarde.

Nos fuimos para la biblioteca y había un par de alumnos estudiando y nosotras fuimos a buscar algún libro para leer o para entretenernos, al no encontrar nada interesante nos fuimos y recorrimos toda la escuela esta vez por pasillos diferentes y terminamos en el patio del colegio en donde se encontraban todos, chicas chicos de todas la casa sentados ay jugando riendo charlando, etc.

-vaya vaya, mira ya tuvo que aparecer-

Alaia había dicho esto de brazos cruzados y mirando hacia un punto fijo. Me pare enfrente con cara de confusión, al no encontrar a lo que Alaia se refería.

-¿Qué pasa Alaia?-

-mira-dijo dándome la vuelta y señalando el pasillo del lado derecho, entre las columnas viejas de sementó se veía pasar a alguien, alguien que yo conocía perfectamente.

-pero si es…-

-Draco Malfoy-

-¿Qué hace acá?-pregunte sorprendida, estaba vestido igual que cuando lo vi por primera vez, una alegría interna se apodero de mi silenciosamente.

-últimamente esta empezando a venir al colegio, el año pasado empezó a venir a mitad, y no solo eso-me dijo mientras me apuntaba con el dedo índice a mi cara-se dice que esta manteniendo una relación con una chica de la escuela, una de Slytherin-

Alaia volvió a mirarlo y yo no dije nada, solo miraba como pasaba por el pasillo lo mire, pretendiendo que mirara y por lo menos me reconociera y me saludara con la mano, pero no ni eso hizo, paso derecho y miro a las chicas de Slytherin, estas lo miraban babeadas una de ellas lo saludo como si lo conociera de toda la vida y el en vez de devolverle el saludo con la mano le regalo una hermosa sonrisa, además era hermoso con ese pelo rubio y esos ojos claros como el mar quien no se enamoraría, sentí una opresión en el pecho y sentía ganas de llorar, sabia que mis ojos se habían empapado un poco, pero no iba a llorar por nada del mundo y menos ay, con Alaia me animaba a llorar pero después no quería darle explicaciones de algo que ni yo entendía. Ese dolor en el pecho me indicaba que estaba haciendo las cosas mal, que no debía pensar en el y menos cruzar miradas, aleje mi mirada lo mas pronto posible antes de que empezara Alaia empezara a sospechar. El nunca se fijaría en mí, no soy mucho para un hombre tan lindo como el.

-todos lo miran, mejor dicho "todas" lo miran, es lindo lo admito pero tampoco es para seguirlo con la mirada hasta el final del pasillo-

Alaia se veía molesta, se nota que es un chico todavía no se gana su respeto.

-si-me quede pensando un rato en que si el conocía a Harry y a la familia de Ron entonces me lo iba a cruzar mas seguido, ahora que recuerdo la señora Molly lo invito a el y a su madre a comer un día a la casa, entonces si me lo iba a encontrar seguido. Mi cara se puso blanca y parecía que no reaccionaba.

-¿estas bien?-pregunto Alaia.

-si estoy bien-conteste yo, dando la vuelta ya para irme-¿Por qué no hacemos lo deberes?-

-¿ya? Pero es temprano, lo podemos hacer después-

-ese pretexto no es mucho, vamos-

Jale del brazo a Alaia y nos fuimos a la biblioteca a hacer los deberes. Estuvimos una hora haciendo de todo, Alaia se veía entusiasmada y a la vez no. Por suerte no tuvimos complicaciones a pesar de que no entendía nada cuando Alaia me explicaba lo entendía y trataba de hacer las cosas mayormente solas, y mi amiga entendía que lo quería hacer sola y me dejaba hacerlo. Es muy buena.

Al salir de la biblioteca ya con un peso suelto de encima Alaia dijo:

-bueno yo me voy al baño y después de alcanzo, tu ve-

-¿no quieres que te acompañe?-

-no claro que no, tú ve, yo después te alcanzo-

-esta bien-

Se dio media vuelta y se fue corriendo, no se que le pasaba. Hice lo mismo pero tenia miedo de perderme y en realidad estaba perdida, no había nadie en los pasillos eran las 7 de la tarde estaban todos en sus dormitorios esperando para ir al gran comedor a cenar cuando fuesen las 9. Camine y creí que así podría encontrar algo que me acercase hacia mi dormitorio. Ya me estaba asustando no había nadie y yo estaba sola, tenia miedo de que algo me pasara, estar en silencio es muy incomodo para mi. Alaia tendría que haber pensado un poco en mí y en que yo todavía a este lugar no lo conozco.

Caminaba lentamente mirando hacia todos los costados. En un instante doblo en una esquina del castillo, estaba admirando la poca luminosidad que había en el lugar, ya que estaba anocheciendo. En cuanto doblo siento que piso al alguien el corazón me latía a mil por hora, me había caído arriba de una persona extraña, que feo, luego de pisarla se caes arriba de esa persona, horrible y vergonzoso.

No quise levantar la vista me daba vergüenza pero curiosidad por saber quien era esa persona. Al levantar la vista, un calor enorme se esparcía por mi cuerpo, al ver a es persona abajo mío aguantando mi peso, volví a bajar la mirada, y luego la subí. Para corroborar que era esa persona que no me había equivocado y no me equivoque, era Draco Malfoy, Dios mío no lo podía creer. Yo me choque con Draco. Pose mis manos a los costados de la cabeza de el, pude sentir el frío del suelo.

-emm…yo te conozco a vos-dijo el mirándome a los ojos.

Yo me di cuenta de la pose, y me levante enseguida.

-discúlpame, no te vi iba caminando distraída-

-no ay problema, esta bien, pero te conozco- y volvía al tema otra vez.

-si nos conocemos-

-¿de donde?-

-te acordas ese día que te encontraste con la señora Wesley, y su hija y Hermione que venia yo con una señora y una nena-

Draco se quedo pensativo, mientras yo me Moria de la vergüenza y del calor.

-ahora recuerdo-dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro, era hermoso-vos te llamabas…-y como no le salio de mi nombre, que por supuesto era obvio, se lo dije yo.

-me llamo Jenifer-

-si, y yo Draco por si no te acordas como yo-

Me reí, y me dio tanta vergüenza hacerlo delante de el…

**jee disculpenme por haberlo terminado aca...es que si no era muy largo en el otro capi lo continuo...bye... =D**


End file.
